


Novias por un día

by Batpyrope



Category: Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fanfic de rayita, Secret Nae'sin, autoindulgencia, te quiero selene, y/n, yo que se
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batpyrope/pseuds/Batpyrope
Summary: Es 14 de marzo y Akane te saca de cita. Sí, a ti.
Relationships: Akane Kaiba & You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Novias por un día

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que el título esté inspirado por Perla Schumajer, no me arrepiento.
> 
> ¡Feliz Nae'sin! Selene es la primera persona del mundo (después de mi) que se pidió ser la novia de Akane, así que merece. Merece mucho. 
> 
> Esto es un poco parodia, un poco no. No me lo toméis muy en cuenta. Yo no lo hago.

_ Beep beep beep. _

El despertador suena incansable junto a tu cama y te estiras a apagarlo con un quejido, planteándote seriamente darte la vuelta y seguir durmiendo, al fin y al cabo es domingo y anoche no dormiste nada porque hoy tenías una cita.

**Una cita.**

Te incorporas de golpe al recordarlo, el corazón latiéndote en el pecho con fuerza. Intentas repetirte lo mismo que te has estado repitiendo estos días. No es para tanto. Es algo amistoso. Solo vamos a ir a tomar algo… pero es Akane Kaiba de quién estás hablando y todo el mundo sabe que con ella no hay nada que “no sea para tanto”.

Vuelves a dejarte caer en la cama, tapándote la cara con las manos y dejando escapar un quejido lastimero. ¿Cómo han llegado las cosas a este punto? ¿Cómo has tenido tanta suerte?. Con los ojos cerrados recuerdas la caja de chocolate casero que le diste el 14 de febrero en la sala del consejo, después de que se fuera todo el mundo. Sabías que era un riesgo esperar hasta el último momento y que probablemente ya le habría dado algún tipo de dulce todo el mundo… pero a la vez querías que estuvierais solas.

Recuerdas su sonrisa amable primero, que se transformó en sorpresa al ver que eran caseros y la emoción en su voz al preguntarte si podía probarlos.

Notas como el calor te sube por la cara y decides que ya es suficiente. Si no te das prisa se hará tarde y con los nervios ni siquiera has elegido que ponerte aún, aunque tu habitación ahora mismo es un mar de vestidos que te probaste ayer en un intento de decidirte.

Tardas unos cuantos minutos más, pero acabas decidiéndote por un conjunto y te lanzas escaleras abajo, con un poco de suerte te dará tiempo a desayunar algo rápido y llegar al tren que te llevará a la estación en la que has quedado con tu novia.

**Tu novia.**

**Akane Kaiba.**

Estrella internacional de DoD, presidenta del consejo de estudiantes del Sakuramachi y probablemente la chica más guapa del mundo. Al menos en tu opinión.

Prácticamente engulles el desayuno sin darle a tiempo a nadie en la mesa ni a que te pregunte qué vas a hacer hoy y sales corriendo por la puerta tan pronto como dejas las cosas en el fregadero. Por suerte el camino hasta la estación es corto y no tardas en ver el pequeño edificio. La carrera ha valido la pena, piensas con alivio, porque no hay ningún tren a la vista.

El tren está anunciado en tres minutos y no puedes evitar sonreír, el próximo pasa en 20 minutos y no querrías llegar tan tarde en un día como este, así que esperas con emoción delante de las vías, intentando no dar saltitos de la emoción… y del frío, porque ahora que te das cuenta te has dejado la chaqueta en casa, y no te da tiempo a ir a por ella. Bueno, habéis quedado para ir al centro comercial y a comer algo para prepararos para lo que Akane ha llamado “la gran sorpresa de la historia de la humanidad”... que siendo Akane podría ser cualquier cosa.

En cualquier caso supones que no vas a pasar frío. O al menos eso esperas… si no siempre puedes comprar una chaqueta en el centro comercial ¿no?

Te abrazas a ti misma para no quedarte fría y en ese momento llega el tren, subes casi antes de que terminen de abrirse las puertas y te aseguras un sitio lejos de la puerta, donde se está más calentito. Aprovechas el viaje para arreglarte un poco el pelo y maquillarte un poco, por suerte preparaste el bolso ayer y no te has olvidado nada y miras el móvil.

“k ganas d vert”

Un mensaje de Akane llena tu pestaña de notificaciones y te saca una sonrisa tonta, que hace que la señora que tienes al lado en el vagón se asome a mirar el móvil. Obviamente no entiende nada, porque Akane es así y decidió que las normas de la ortografía y la gramática eran para gente menos guay que ella y se lo toma al dedillo.

“Y yo a ti” respondes, añadiendo muchos emojis de corazones con estrellitas.

Vas a guardar el móvil cuando te llega otro mensaje.

“¡Pasadlo bien hoy! Akane lleva desde que te invitó dando la tabarra con tu sorpresa y todo eso, asi que espero que te guste mucho. Ya me contarás qué tal ;)”

Akari Kaiba. Algunas dirían que es lo contrario a su hermana, otras sabrían la verdad, que son iguales pero que Akari disimula mucho mejor (y le preocupa un poco más la gramática y la ortografía, entre otras). Le respondes con muchos stickers, tus favoritos, los de Miku Hatsune emocionada, el de las FRAGANC3 mandando besos y el gif Ai:Amairu haciendo corazones mientras baila. Respiras hondo otra vez, el día solo acaba de empezar y ya es perfecto.

Cuando llegas a la estación Akane ya está allí. Miras el reloj creyendo que por alguna razón has llegado tarde, pero es pronto. Media hora pronto, de hecho, pero está apoyada en una columna mirando algo en el móvil.

Lleva unos pantalones bombachos de talle alto con unos tirantes caídos amarillos que parecen cintas de precaución, la sudadera es negra también, de edición limitada de Goddess Call, con el lema de “Hear the Call” en holográfico y la tiene cortada. Se te escapa una sonrisa otra vez… a veces crees que si Akane no luce sus abdominales le va a dar algo.

Encima lleva una chaqueta vaquera llena de parches y chapas, la conoces bien porque la lleva a menudo y suele decir con orgullo que Neon_Sakura en persona le ha firmado en la espalda, que la tiene llena de autógrafos rodeando el símbolo del zorro de CodeRed. Nadie la cree, pero tú tienes la sospecha de que es verdad. Aunque no sabes cómo lo ha conseguido.

“Espero que en DoD tengas mejores reflejos que en el mundo real” le escribes, para picarla y levanta la cabeza como un resorte, mirando alrededor. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos su mirada se dulcifica y te dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se acerca corriendo, haciendo que varias personas de alrededor se giren a mirarla, pero no parece que le importe. Cuando llega delante de ti parece darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo porque para de golpe y se queda a una distancia aceptable.

—Hey _____— te dice con una sonrisa tan grande que parece que se le va a salir de la cara. Se te acelera un poco el corazón pero te esfuerzas por que no se note. —No llevas mucho esperando ¿no?—.

Sacudes la cabeza, negando. —Para nada. Acabo de llegar. ¿Tú llevas mucho rato?— preguntas con curiosidad, algo te dice que ese mensaje que te ha mandado cuando estabas en el tren hace ya un buen rato era porque ya te estaba esperando.

—¡Qué va!— sabes inmediatamente que no es verdad, pero no dices nada. —Bueno, un poquito, pero es que estaba muy emocionada, estás muy guapa, por cierto ¿no pasarás frío? Aunque es marzo aún hace frío, se está retrasando la primavera—.

Vas a responder, pero Akane sigue parloteando, es algo que te hace mucha gracia de ella porque sabes que es porque está nerviosa, en un par de minutos se dará cuenta de que no ha dejado de hablar y parará de golpe, te pedirá disculpas y te preguntará todo lo que te ha preguntado antes, esta vez dándote tiempo para responder. 

La conversación es tranquila mientras entráis en el centro comercial, por suerte no hay mucha gente y pasáis la mañana tranquilas, yendo de tienda en tienda sin intención de comprar nada realmente. Pasáis por la tienda de deportes donde Akane le compra un protector para el antebrazo a su hermana, porque tiene una competición de tiro con arco pronto y sabe que le hace falta, hacéis un poco el tonto en una tienda de accesorios probándoos los gorros y las gafas más feas que sois capaces de encontrar y para cuando bajáis a los recreativos que cubren la planta baja del centro comercial te duele la barriga de reírte y la cara de tanto sonreír.

Jugáis a un par de juegos de bailar, donde ganas a Akane sin despeinarte, y luego jugáis a un par de peleas, donde te gana sin esfuerzo, vais a jugar un rato al Air Hockey cuando Akane ve la máquina del gancho.

Con peluches de Goddess Call.

Son copias baratas de los originales, se ve a la legua, pero no tardas en ver el fuego en la mirada de Akane, antes de que te pueda decir nada ya estás yendo en esa dirección.

—Te voy a conseguir una Red— Te dice con emoción en los ojos y expresión de decisión. 

Sabes que sería mucho más fácil, y probablemente más barato, que te diera una de las originales que podría conseguir simplemente con un mensaje de whatsapp a su manager, pero parece tan emocionada que te hace gracia y le dejas lanzarse contra la máquina.

Lo intenta cuatro veces antes de mirarte con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

—Déjame intentarlo— le dices y la empujas un poco para que se aparte. Lo hace a regañadientes y metes la moneda mientras ella te mira asomándose por encima de tu hombro para ver tu técnica.

Tú ibas a por la Red que hay en lo alto de la pequeña montaña de peluches, de verdad que sí, pero cuando te quieres dar cuenta en la cubeta de los regalos hay una Blue y el gancho está volviendo a su posición.

—¿Es broma?— pregunta con las cejas alzadas pero ves que le está costando aguantar la risa.

—Bueno, una Akuma es mejor que ninguna Akuma—. La picas enseñándole el peluche con expresión triunfal.

No te esperas esa carcajada y aprovechas eso segundos que está distraída para admirarla.

—¡Pues no vamos a dejar a Blue sola! ¿Verdad? Deja, que esta vez sí que lo consigo—.

Cuesta dos intentos más, pero cuando vais a comer llevas una AKUMA_CodeRed bajo el brazo y Akane ha conseguido equilibrar su AKUMA_BlueCrow en un hombro.

Por suerte Akane no te arrastra a ningún restaurante de estos de autor con los que siempre bromea con llevarte y acabáis en un local de Ramen pequeño y un poco destartalado, al que te guía contándote con emoción cómo acabaron allí de casualidad la primera vez que a su hermana y a ella les dejaron salir solas un fin de semana. 

El restaurante apenas tiene 3 mesas y una barra, pero al parecer Akane ha sido previsora y ha pedido sitio y podéis sentaros. Las paredes están llenas de autógrafos, pegatinas y carteles de todo tipo, la clientela es variada y un poco ruidosa, pero la comida es mejor de lo que esperabas y el chef sale a hablar con vosotras un rato después de que se vayan la mayoría de clientes y os invita a postre, aunque Akane intenta pagárselo varias veces, hasta el punto de intentar colarle los billetes en el bolsillo del pantalón y acaban haciendo una pobre imitación de una pelea física mientras los miras aguantando las carcajadas en la mesa, tu novia es tontísima, pero no podrías quererla más.

Cuando salís del local te sientes un poco en una nube, hasta tal punto que no te acuerdas del pequeño escalón que lo separa del suelo real y estás a punto de caerte. Por suerte los reflejos de Akane son mejores de lo que podría parecer y te sujeta antes de que puedas llegar al suelo. Son apenas unos segundos pero te parecen horas y cuando abres los ojos, Akane te está abrazando contra ella.

  
  


—¡Perdón!— Exclamas y te alejas un poco, pero no haces ningún esfuerzo por soltarte la mano que todavía te tiene sujeta.

—No, no te preocupes ¿Estás bien? Menudo susto ¿eh?— La miras de reojo, está tan roja que prácticamente se camufla con las puntas del pelo. No te suelta la mano.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, gracias por pararme, ha faltado poco— dices y le sonríes.

Ella tiene una expresión difícil de leer, pero cuando te habla lo hace más seria de lo que esperabas —Siempre. Si puedo evitarlo no te harás daño—.

Se hace un silencio unos segundos, en los que mantiene su mirada fija en tus ojos y notas como el corazón te late más rápido de lo que debería, pero tan rápido como ha llegado, el momento desaparece cuando empieza a sonar una alarma en el móvil de Akane.

—Ay, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde ¿seguro que estás bien?— te mira un poco preocupada, pero asientes.

—Sin problema—.

Akane se esfuerza por darte un rodeo para llegar a dónde te está llevando. Quiere que sea una sorpresa completa y se esfuerza por ello. Y la verdad es que lo consigue.

Cuando os plantáis delante del teatro, donde están anunciando el tour del ballet de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas te quedas sin palabras durante unos segundos.

—Te… ¿gusta? El otro día cuando estábamos hablando me dijiste que te había llamado mucho la atención el montaje que habían hecho, que hubieran adaptado la historia para que fuera moderna pero manteniendo la esencia y eso… y que tenías mucha curiosidad por el vestuario por lo poco que habías visto así que he pensado que quiz...— no puede terminar la frase porque te has lanzado a abrazarla.

—Gracias… muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Es… es perfecto, Akane.

Notas que duda unos segundos antes de abrazarte también.

—Vamos, a ver si nos dejan comprar palomitas antes de que empiece— te dice, claramente contenta.

—¡Akane! ¿Cómo vas a comer palomitas en el teatro?— la reprendes, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

  
Ella te responde solo con una risa y te toma de la mano para guiarte dentro del teatro.

  
  


Tenías las expectativas altas, con el artículo que habías leído y los pocos tweets que habías encontrado sobre la producción… pero las supera todas. Cuando sales del teatro os duelen las manos de aplaudir y estás tan emocionada que te dan ganas de gritar.

Todavía no te crees que ese día esté siendo tan perfecto. Casi te duele físicamente ver el cielo tornarse naranja y el sol empezar a esconderse.

Estáis paseando sin rumbo hablando sobre el vestuario de la obra y los fondos y que lo hayan convertido de algún modo en un ballet rock pero que no desentone en ningún momento con la obra original, cuando una ráfaga de viento te hace tener un escalofrío. 

Desde que ha empezado a anochecer las temperaturas se han desplomado, pero estabas aguantando bien pese a la falta de chaqueta, pero esa ráfaga te ha pillado desprevenida.

Akane para en seco, como si hubiera pasado algo gravísimo y te mira.

—¿Tienes frío?— te pregunta con preocupación.

—Qué va, estoy bien— intentas quitarle importancia con las manos, pero Akane aprovecha para rodearlas con las suyas.

— ¡Pero _____, si estás helada!— exclama y antes de que puedas quejarte o rebatirla se ha quitado la chaqueta y te la ha puesto sobre los hombros. —No quiero que mi novia pille una pulmonía justo la primera vez que salimos juntas—.

Quieres rebatirla y devolverle la chaqueta, pero tiene tal cara de preocupación que te arrebujas en la chaqueta y, la verdad, lo agradeces. La chaqueta es cálida y cómoda.

—Gracias— le dices a Akane, que parece iluminarse por un momento pero niega con la cabeza. —No te preocupes, vamos, te acompaño a casa, que se está haciendo tarde—.

  
  


Camináis un poco más por la ciudad, dando un rodeo más que innecesario para llegar a la estación mientras seguís comentando la obra, cómo se presenta este año la liga de DoD y los últimos lanzamientos de vuestras idols favoritas.

Tienes todavía algo de frío, así que cuelas las manos por las mangas y metes la mano que tienes libre, en la otra llevas todavía el peluche de Red, en el bolsillo. 

— ¡_____, espera!— exclama Akane, pero ya es tarde, al meter la mano en el bolsillo notas una cajita y Akane suspira, está bastante roja —Bueno, supongo que ya no vale la pena esconderlo, es una tontería, pero quería devolverte el regalo que me hiciste en San Valentín, aprovechando el día blanco… ¡es una tontería! Entre las clases y el consejo y Goddess no me ha dado tiempo a conseguirte nada mejor, pensaba colártelo en el bolso o algo cuando no miraras pero… bueno, no se—.

Sacas el paquetito y sonríes, tiene un post—it puesto.

“ _ Lo vi y pensé en tí, siento que no sea nada especial pero es un modo de asegurarme de que te acordarás de mi siempre que te mires al espejo” _

Akane sigue poniendo excusas e intentando justificarse, pero la miras sonriendo de oreja a oreja, apretando la cajita contra tu pecho.

—Akane, es perfecto— dices con voz dulce, ella parece sorprendida, pero te mira con los ojos brillantes y una media sonrisa se esboza en su rostro.

—No es mucho… pero me acordé de ti—. Se ha puesto roja y no puedes reprimir una leve risa que intentas taparte con la mano… pero cuando vuelves a levantar la vista el corazón se te para un segundo.

Akane está más cerca, y te está mirando, claramente nerviosa. Levanta una mano muy lentamente y te aparta un mechón de pelo que se te ha quedado un poco despeinado, pero su mano se queda en tu rostro más tiempo del que hace falta para arreglarte el pelo. Tiene las manos grandes y cálidas, con las uñas pintadas hace probablemente menos tiempo del que haría pensar lo cascado que está el esmalte.

—_____— murmura tu nombre y te recorre un escalofrío. —Puedo… ¿te importa… si te beso?

Asientes casi imperceptiblemente y dejas escapar la respiración que habías estado aguantando sin darte cuenta.

Akane se acerca a ti y te besa con más dulzura de la que creías capaz.

Cuando esta mañana te has despertado no contabas con que el día fuera tan perfecto.

Y no será hasta la mañana siguiente que te das cuenta de que cuando Akane te acompañó a casa y te volvió a besar delante del portal no se llevó su chaqueta.

“No te devolví la chaqueta” le dices cuando te das cuenta. No le dices que te la has vuelto a poner aunque dentro de casa no hace frío.

“kedatela, de recuerdo de nuesta 1 cita ;)”

  
  



End file.
